I Knew You Were Trouble
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Maka se siente adolorida por el desamor de Kid, pero admite que la culpa es de ella por salir con alguien que anda en mal camino. MI INTENCIÓN ES HACE RUN ANTI KIDXMAKA, Incluye el tema I knew you were trouble de la diva de Taylor Swift. Besos (KXM)


Hola, acá les traigo un nuevo One-Shot del animé que me cambió la vida, ya lo sabe Soul Eater ¡claro! Trataré de hacerlo sin errores ortográficos, en este fic voy a poner una pareja que seguro muchas odian, si el KidXMaka, pero ojo lean el fic, sin duda es anti KidXMaka. En realidad no tengo nada en contra del KidXMaka, pero no me convence mucho, por eso es que el fic estará adaptado a la canción de la diosa de Taylor Swift y que se llama I knew you were trouble, creo que muchas conocen esta música, a mí me encanta la canción, hasta la traduje y la canté más de 1000 veces, la historia estará adaptada a la canción y en menor medida al clip de la música watch?v=vNoKguSdy4Y

**Advertencia: para aquellas lectoras que aman a Death The Kid, no las culpo yo también lo amo, estoy loca por él, sin duda cuando vi la imagen de Soul Eater, fue por él que vi el animé, bueno en este fic, Kid será el malo de la película, no me maten, se los suplico. Espero que les guste**

I Knew You Were Trouble

**Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You bound me**

Maka P.O.V

Soy una estúpida, fui una imbécil al creer en él, con razón que Liz y Patty se habían alejado repentinamente de Kid, no era el chico que pensé que era. Siempre estaba en su mira, hace dos meses atrás Soul me había dejado y se volvió a Inglaterra, pero me olvidé de él. Me sentía sola y él se acercó a mí. ME ENAMORÓ. Cada vez que salíamos a pasear el no quitaba su mirada en mí. Había escuchado rumores de algunas chicas que decían que él era un delincuente a escondidas. Lo admito no voy a negarlo porque yo misma lo presencié, una noche él había matado a un joven y lo vi con mis propios ojos, ok, me indigné demasiado, sentía atracción hacia él desde hace tiempo, por eso es que decidí no delatarlo. Es increíble que haya sido tan tonta.

**I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me**

Estoy segura de que nunca le importé, ni en lo más mínimo, yo que creía que iba a cambiar por mí, pero en parte debo admitir que el noviazgo que tuve con él me gustó tanto. Un día me había llevado a un desierto y me entrega una medalla.

-Aquí tienes hermosa, esta pulsera es símbolo de nuestro amor-me decía Kid mientras que yo quedaba admirada por la medalla que me dio.

-Está hermosa.-le dije feliz, él se limitó a ponerme la medalla y besarme apasionadamente, obviamente le correspondí a su hermoso beso o más bien dicho a su maldito beso.

-Te amo Maka-me mintió

-Yo también te amo Kid-le dije honestamente creyendo en sus falsas palabras.

Parece mentira que haya caído tan bajo. Kid ya no se vestía formalmente, comenzó a usar ropa que usan los callejeros, y yo como soy tan estúpida caí en su tradición y comencé a vestirme de manera extraña. Me abandonó y me dejó herida.

**And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me**

Él se fue, nunca estuvo conmigo ni cuando estaba alado mío, no sé qué pensar de mi misma, perdí toda mi imagen positiva por ese traidor. HASTA PERDÍ MI VIRGINIDAD CON ÉL, POR QUE YO SI LO AMABA.

Sabiendo, la clase de persona que era, yo seguía a su lado, hasta me peleé con Tsubaki por Kid.

-Maka entiéndelo, él solo te dejará tirada en suelo, es un delincuente, no es lo que nosotras pensábamos cuando lo conocimos-Me decía Tsubaki, cuánta razón tenía.

-Cállate, lo que tú, Black Star, Liz y Patty opinen sobre mi relación con Kid, no me importa, no lo voy a dejar, él me ama y yo también lo amo, eso es lo que importa-le decía ingenuamente a mi EX AMIGA.

-Maka, me das lástima-me lo dijo con tanta pena- ¿Cómo puede ser que hayas dejado a Soul por ese maldito desgraciado?

-No le hables así a Kid!-le dije molesta

-Eso es lo que él es.

-Pues si sigues así entonces ya no somos amigas, fuera! Fuera de mi departamento!-le grité furiosa.

Ella solo se dirigió hasta la puerta y me miró con tristeza.

-Sí, ya no somos amigas, pero cuando llegue el día en que ese malnacido te deje tirada, no digas que no te lo advertí, pero lo que más me duele, es que hayas dejado de ser la Maka que tanto quería-abandonó el lugar.

-Lárgate! Vete y no vuelvas!

Cómo puede ser que haya perdido mi cordura por ese p*to?

LA CULPA FUE MÍA.

**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

Sabía que era una basura, sabía que era un delincuente, SABÍA QUE ÉL ERAUN PROBLEMA, sin duda Kid es el diablo, ¿salir con un delincuente porque te enamoraste de él? ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso? Pues en la mía. Cuando me veían tomada de la mano con él, muchos compañeros míos del Shibusen me miraban con frustración, yo no les daba importancia y para hacerles la contra, apoyaba mi cabeza en el brazo de Kid mientras que él sonreía y me abrazaba por la cintura, esa misma noche el me llevó a su mansión done me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma. Cuando terminábamos de tener sexo, el encendía un cigarrillo y fumaba, hasta me invitó uno y yo lo acepte inconscientemente y fumábamos en su cama.

Qué vergüenza de mí ahora.

Me llevó a lugares en donde nunca había estado, me humillaba y yo aún seguía a su lado.

-Ella es Maka, mi novia-me presentó a unos pandilleros, que no me daban buena espina.

-Hola nena está preciosa-me dijo uno de los tipos

¿Cómo podía ser que aceptara esto? Estaba ciega de su "amor"

**No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**

Ni ahí que se disculpará, seguirá su vida así como si nada, fingiendo que no es culpable de nada de lo que me pasa por su desamor. Nunca me verá llorar.

Me ahogo en la decepción y el rencor por él. Pero a Kid eso no le importa. Es mejor que no sepa lo que estoy viviendo.

**And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me**

Ahora que paseo por la calle caminado desconsoladamente, escucho susurros de chicos de mi escuela, burlándose de mí. SE BURLAN CON RAZÓN, soy una estúpida ¿Qué pensará Soul de mí si se llega a enterar de esto? Él fue el único chico que de verdad me amó, y pensar que lo dejé para irme con el desgraciado de Kid. Qué pena por mí.

-Miren ahí va la ex del delincuente número 1 de Death City.

-See seguro debe estar "arrepentida" por salir con ese.

Murmuraban algunas chicas, yo las alcanzaba a escuchar. Tenían razón.

Al fin pude entender que fui una más en su colección. AHORA LO VEO, POR FIN ME DI CUENTA.

Cuando nos conocimos, él era un joven cordial, educado tan formal, es increíble que haya sido todo una mentira.

Pero después de todo me di cuenta que la única que salió perjudicada en esta trampa FUI YO.

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

Fue una estupidez total enamorarme de un delincuente, de un asesino, de una persona oscura como Kid, caí en su supuesto encanto, cuando íbamos a cualquier fiesta se la pasaba tomando dejándome en ridículo, pero aun así seguía con él. Me llevó a lugares donde nunca estuve y así me dejó atrás.

Una noche habíamos ido a un bar tomados de la mano y de la nada unos tipos que jugaban pool lo agarraron. Uno de los hombres lo agarró de su camisa y lo lanzó a la pared, Kid solo sonreía, sin embargo el hombre lo miraba con furia, yo le suplicaba que lo soltaran, pero el tipo me lanzó hacia atrás y otro sujeto me atrapó y no me soltaba. Lo siguiente que vi fue una horrible pelea.

Observar como golpeaban al chico que amaba, no fue nada lindo para mí, comencé a llorar desesperadamente gritando que lo dejaran pero fue inútil, las golpizas se hicieron aún más feroces, yo no dejaba de implorar que lo dejen.

Finalmente dejaron de lastimarlo, él obviamente se trataba de defender, pero 5 contra 1, Kid no podía hacer nada. Me soltaron y yo caí arriba de él, tenía muchos moretones, estaba lastimado.

Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto pero ME ALEGRO QUE LO HAYAN GOLPEADO.

**When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah**

Pero lo más triste de esto es lo que más me duele a mí, sinceramente no me lastima el saber que Kid andaba en mal camino, lo que realmente eme lastima es el saber que nunca me amó, no le importé, ni siquiera amó a las chicas que fueron víctimas de él, ni a nadie ni a nada.

QUÉ LÁSTIMA.

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

Una noche fuimos él y yo a una fiesta en un desierto, todo era re bueno, yo estaba bailando mientras que él estaba en el otro extremo de la fiesta.

Yo no paraba de divertirme, pero de repente vi algo que me partió el alma, lo vi besándose con otra mujer, mi mundo se derrumbó, caí al piso sin ser notada por nadie, luego vi algo horrible, esa joven fue apuñalada por Kid, había sacado una navaja que la tenía escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Yo no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizada después el dirige su mirada a mí y alcancé a escucharlo decir…

-Caíste en la trampa, chau tonta!-dijo con una sonrisa y desapareció en el montón de las personas. Lágrimas caían de mis ojos, sin previo aviso me desmayé quedando tirada en el frío y duro suelo.

Al día siguiente me levanté y recordé lo que había pasado, caminé buscando ayuda, finalmente encontré a un hombre que iba en su auto pasando por el lugar, le pedí que me llevara a Death City, él asintió, antes de subirme al auto, miré por última vez esa medalla que Kid me regaló, sin pensarlo mucho, la deseché y subí al coche, finalmente llegué a Death City, para cambiar mi vida.

ME ARREPIENTO DE ESTAR CON ÉL.

Ahora, tengo una vida más tranquila, retomé mis estudios, estoy tratando de volver a ser lo que era antes. Sin embargo nunca más supe algo de Kid, había escuchado rumores de que se padre lo desterró de la ciudad, otros dicen que lo mataron. La verdad no estoy segura, quiero recomponer mi amistad con mis viejos amigos.

SOLO QUIERO VOLVER A SER YO MISMA.

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!**

Después de todo, sabía que Kid era un problema.

_No me maten por hacer a Kid malo, en realidad la intención mía fue hacer un anti KidXMaka, ¿les gustó?_

_Bueno, me despido, besos._

_¿Será mucho pedir reviews?_


End file.
